The Darkest Side of Me
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Finally the prequel to 'Hidden in Darkness'  Can be done as a stand alone, or read as the prequel.  /Slash\ ye bewared


_A/N: Because of an epic story written by the epic Wrestlefan4 for a bday present to me, I had to get my butt into gear and get my prequel to 'Hidden in Darkness' finished. It's only been sitting on my hard drive for about six or so months. So enjoy the pairing of Kane and Randy, they are two insanes that make a helluva pairing._

_I'm not making any money offa this, and I'm not saying that this is true in anyway. But you have to admit, Kane makes one helluva BDSM player. ;-) Anyways, enjoy my readers._

He had no idea how he'd ended up in this mess; tied and gagged and left in a darkened room on his knees. His arms were bound tightly behind his back and the red rubber ball that was shoved between his lips was a few sizes too big and left him with an aching jaw and quickly burning anger in his gut. Even though he had an inkling that it would prove fruitless he struggled against bonds, the tight bindings not only adding to his ire but stirring deeply hidden desires that caused him to twitch beneath his jeans.

A light flared suddenly and he groaned; his silver eyes screwing shut as tight as possible. In the next instant he felt hands on his shoulders and he jerked hard, his eyes snapping open instantly and glaring at the two men that had come to stand in front of him; his angry growls muffled by the ball gag.

"Aww, lookit Glenn; the baby viper is mad."

The Southern, sarcastic drawl made him shiver but he doubled his efforts to get free, trying to get it across that he wasn't scared of the two giants despite the tiny flame of fear dancing in the pit of his stomach. The light sheen of sweat his exertions had caused made the stinging slap to his face hurt worse and his head snapped to the side from the force of it. Laughter echoed off the walls and when he turned his head back he flicked his slitted gaze from the electric green gaze to the cold blue stare; the ice in the gaze seemingly creeping into his soul and making him tremble.

"You can try all day but you're not going to get loose; Glenn knows his knots." The dark haired man motioned to his silent partner and the tiny flame of fear roared to life and started to creep out of his stomach to fan across all his internal organs. "And if I'm not mistaken Glenn tied his favorite knot; one he likes to call 'Ultimate Control'…"

Mark's had seemed to move quicker than his eyes could follow and before he knew it he was screaming and gasping for breath behind the gag as pain shot through his groin from a tightened rope and his throat was restricted by a rope clenching as hard as it could.

"Y'see Glenn is a real stickler for these things….you might say he has a _passion_ for it."

By then tears had gathered in the corners of his eyes; making them shine brightly as he continued to glare at the two men. He hated the vulnerable feeling that slowly seeping into his body and he fought valiantly to keep the tears from leaking down his tanned cheeks. He looked up as the silent man on his right moved into his line of vision; the blue eyes devoid of all emotion as he watched him squirm. He'd heard twisted whispers about Glenn's sordid bedroom games but he'd never though that in a million years that he'd be on the receiving end of one.

As he continued to look up at Glenn he couldn't deny that the form fitting leather pants cupped him in ways that on any other man—hell even on Glenn, under circumstances granted—would have left him panting. The dark red satinesque shirt that Glenn was wearing was just the right side of loose and draped gracefully off his shoulders; the two signature colors adding to Glenn's intimidation factor.

Frustration was showing on Mark's face by then and even though he was hurting he was far from broken and that knowledge filled him with an odd sense of pride. Nearly silently the two men spoke to one another; the two deep timbered voices nothing but rumbling to his ears as he looked his fill at Glenn's long leather encased legs, wondering just how he managed to fit himself in those pants so easily it seemed. The powwow broke and Randy felt his blood run cold as Mark towered over him. His electric orbs bore into him as he flinched as Mark gripped his face; his large fingers digging in his jaw painfully. T

The hold didn't diminish as his head was tilted up and back until it felt as if his neck was going to break in two. The tears that were held in so tight a check started to trickle down his face and he opened his mouth as wide as he could around the ball and took deep breaths in order to try and calm himself. Mark growled and released his face, stepping away from him with a head shake.

"May the gods have mercy on your soul….if they see if to do so."

Those words sent the flame that had been licking at his body soaring into scorching as Mark then left the room; the soft click of the lock sounding as loud as a gunshot and making him flinch. His eyes never left Glenn from that point on as the tall man moved gracefully around the room, his foot falls silent on the iridescent flooring. He jerked violently as a warm hand drifted down his back softly; the callouses catching on his skin and sending skittering, fluttering sensations through his nerve endings. He wanted to move away, to move at all; his knees ached from being on them for so long without relief and pain shot up his numbing arms from his bindings but he was completely at Glenn's mercy and he was sure that mercy wasn't part of Glenn's vocabulary.

"Under other circumstances Randy I could have made this experience for you a lot more pleasurable." He murmured as he crouched down and gently gripped his cheeks. "I'm going to take the gag off, your jaw has to be hurting. I'm going to politely ask that you don't scream."

The request was completely absurd and as soon as the ball was dislodged he started yelling; his voice slightly hoarse from his previous screaming that the gag had muffled. Just as soon as he replenished his air supply in his lungs it was gone again as the rope around his throat was jerked and tightened again. Unfortunately that also meant that the piece of rope that was tied around the base of his shaft was tightened and while he was wincing in pain he couldn't stop the slight groan that left him. The unwanted utterance turned the tan on his cheeks darker as Glenn gave another light tug and the ropes tightened further; the next sound a deep seated whimper that was accompanied by his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Interesting…."

Glenn let go of the rope and he pulled in a thankful breath as he tried to regain some semblance of calm. Glenn stood and moved around to the back of him, gripping the area where his wrists were crossed and bound together and helping him stand. Humiliation flooded him then as he felt the stretch of the fabric at his crotch; the minute pulsing telling him that he was harder than a rock.

"I'm supposed to be teaching you a lesson Randy." Glenn said softly as he moved to stand back in front of him. "Yet I don't think that you'd see what I can do as a punishment. In fact I'm sure that it'll have the opposite effect on you…and that's not what Mark wants to do."

"Fuck Mark…and fuck you!" He hissed as fell back to his knees; the long time he'd spent on them making so he couldn't stand straight.

Glenn shook his head and with a heavy boot planted him the rest of the way down; the floor rushing up and meeting his unprotected face with a loud thud. The pain was instantaneous and he cursed as he wiggled under the heavy foot.

"You sorry son of a bitch. When I get free…."

"When you get free? Don't you mean if?" Glenn asked as pressed down harder, effectively driving the air from his lungs.

The foot steady pressed down until he was afraid that Glenn was going to try and push his internal organs from his body like a tube of toothpaste so when the weight was lifted he gasped and tried to wriggle into a seated position to make it harder for Glenn to do whatever he had in store. It apparently was the wrong thing to do because there was a slight whistling sound that sounded before fire exploded along his back.

"Y-you're gonna pay for that…." He yelped as he twisted, his back arching elegantly.

"And who's gonna collect Randy? You act as if you have any clout outside of Vince's office…and really I'm disappointed that you seem to not to be able to last long on your knees; I'd think with all the time you spend on them servicing the almighty cock of Vincent Kennedy McMahon would have helped you build up a tolerance."

Another blow was landed to his back, just below the original one, this one not as hard and he got a good look at what Glenn was using—a common variety riding crop, the flat end striking his flesh over and over again. The stinging soon gave way to a slow burn that he was appalled to find was working its way to his groin. He bit his lip hard to keep the tiny sounds from escaping him but one did break free; needy in it's expulsion and louder than any of the others he'd made. The hits stopped after that he panted, his eyes closed as his heart thundered in his chest and his erection throbbed painfully in his jeans.

"_What the fuck is happening to me._" He thought as he yanked to his feet.

He chin was gripped again and lips crashed down over his; the thick, strong muscle of Glenn's tongue snaking its way into his mouth as Glenn raked his short nails hard down his back. He could feel the skin give way and he closed his eyes as he bit down on Glenn's tongue hard enough to taste blood in his mouth. With a chuckle Glenn pulled away and he gasped for breath; glaring at the bald man but feeling the heat from the rest of his body seep into his face.

Another blow landed to his body; this one to the stretched tight denim of his crotch. He hissed as his body jerked, the feeling of his sensitive parts being struck sending even more pleasure tipped pain through him. Once more he was brought to standing but he wasn't left to his own devices, this time he was supported; leaning over Glenn's shoulder as Glenn deftly unbuckled and relieved him of his pants. The cool of the air breezed past his skin and he shook all over as one calloused finger drug down the engorged shaft and trailed over the dripping head; smearing his own juices in its wake.

"Look at you Randy; you're a slutty writhing mess. How many see you like this you dirty slut?"

The harsh words wormed their way into his mind and he flushed; his hard length hardening even more at the humiliation.

"I think you need to be taught a lesson, question is which one..."

Glenn moved away and he barely managed to stay standing; his body vibrating from the sensations coursing through him. The fire that covered his body burned the hottest at the apex of his thighs where his need jutted out in front of him like a lance and the steadily dripping cream hit the floor with soft spatters; some of it splashing back onto his feet. He couldn't hear what Glenn was doing, the man was too quiet and when he turned to see if he'd been left alone a blind fold was fitted into place over his eyes.

"Hey—"

His words were cut off as something—the ball gag from earlier, he remembered the taste well—was shoved back into his mouth. He struggled, stumbling forwards a few steps before he was stopped. His bound hands were raise high, sending him bending forwards until he thought he was going to fall on his face. The impending collision never happened though and for a moment he was thankful. He had no idea what was going to happen to him but it must not be too bad if Glenn wasn't going to let him fall on his face with as bound as he was.

He felt himself being led and since he was unable to do anything with the way his arms were torqued he shuffled forwards; stopping when he ran into something. With an ooph, he tried to move away but Glenn was pressed flush against his back, bending him over whatever he'd run into. The pressure in his arms eased and they fell limply to his sides, a relieved breath whooshing from his body as he tried to shake some feeling back into them. Just as the pins and needles started to race up and down his arms Glenn moved away from him. Before he could take advantage of the temporary freedom his arms were stretched down in front of him and he felt them being lashed to something that felt like wood.

The wind in his lungs were driving out when the back of what he was going to hazard a guess was a chair, was drove into his gut as his wrists were securely tied. Twice he gave a tug but like before he was powerless to do anything but stand there and take whatever the bald man had in store with him. The knowledge of that should have filled him with dread but instead the already tight coil in the pit of his stomach tightened further and the feel of the rough fabric against his neglected shaft wrenched a broken moan from his throat.

Silence still ruled the room and for a moment he thought that Glenn had bound and left him there for the next person to find. Fear at that point started to set in and he wiggled; his yelp muffled as the feel of something hard came down on his exposed ass cheek. It had felt like the sting of a leather belt, but he couldn't have been sure without looking and his defiant streak kept him from standing still to prevent another hit from whatever it was that Glenn held in his hand.

Twice more the stinging strike came down hard on him, one time catching him on the fleshiest and most sensitive part of his ass the other landing across his back. The last blow actually wrenched a scream from him as he felt the skin split and his body released; thick ropes of cream shooting against the back of his makeshift rack as his body trembled and finally sagged, all the bones feeling as if they had turned to water. He couldn't even muster a shiver at the ticklish light feel of Glenn's hands smearing something that felt like a thick cream over his back.

His hands were promptly untied but he couldn't move and when he finally gained enough power to slide to the floor and remove the blindfold Glenn was gone; a jar sitting on the seat of the chair with some hand scrawled directions. At the bottom of the page was a number and a more personal note underneath.

_Call if you ever need to indulge the darkest side of you again._

Blushing hotly he grabbed the jar and paper and once jerkily getting back into his jeans he shoved into the back pocket; fully intending to throw the missive away once he was sure it wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. As he stood at the large dumpster though he couldn't bring himself to shred it and throw it away so once more it was shoved into his back pocket and as he climbed into his rental he vowed he'd never dial that number, but a dark voice whispered that he would and as the lights flicked off in his room the light of his phone glowed on his face, his fingers typing out a quick message.

_You ever touch me like that again and I'll make your life a living hell._

The return message curt and to the point and he couldn't deny the twitch in his groin or the quickness of breath it caused.

_Try me and I'll make you famous boy._

His finger hovered over then keyboard but he shut his phone and placed it on the nightstand, his eyes slowly closing as the encounter replayed behind his eyes lids. His last conscious thought being that he'd let Glenn do more than put his hands on his if he could feel the delicious pleasure tipped pain; he'd just wouldn't let the older man know that.


End file.
